Strawberry Pineapple Smoothie
by EirSensei
Summary: A spicily delicous mix of strawberries and pineapples. Oneshot RenIchi. Rated M. Contains Yaoi.


**A/N:** A very exciting experiment XD This time I have decided to play with Ichigo and Renji. I once again apologize for the delay on "Can't Be Broken." I have been having horrid pain in my wrists for the past few months and have just recently gone to the doctor. Sadly I have tested positive for Rheumatoid Arthritis. Poop. Yeah, get to see a specialist in October to hopefully fix it. It's scary having this disease so early in life. Anyway, on to the shhmut!

 **Warnings:** Rated "M" for a reason. Butt sex ahead. Don't like, leave now. High heat, keep a fan near by...

...

Strawberry Pineapple Smoothie

"Dammit! It got away!" Ichigo growled as he squirmed uncomfortably in the small space he was currently trapped in.

"Oi! Watch it Ichigo! I don't want to be impaled by Zangetsu because you can't keep still!"

"Shut up, Renji. This is your fault, you know. If you hadn't stopped me from chasing that bastard hollow, we would have been heading home already. Not stuck in this fucking small-ass closet. Now get the hell off me!"

"The hollow was an unknown! Who knows what could have happened if I'd have let you chase the thing, you might have been dead instead, and I can't move stupid Strawberry. Deal with it until help comes."

Ichigo thrashed once more before deepening his scowl and remaining still.

"It's fucking uncomfortable."

He kept his head turned away as Renji's face was currently residing millimeters to his left. A blush threatened to marr his features as he felt the red head's breath brush against his ear. Ichigo struggled to remain calm while he mentally took note of his current situation.

He was still in bankai mode, his black overcoat was torn down the front due to the skirmish from moments ago. His back was pressed against the wall of a very small storage closet. Only a meager couple of inches separated his body from the one before him. He could even feel the slight heat that radiated from the bigger male.

Renji's himself was pressed lightly against the door behind him. One arm rested just above Ichigo's head, the other remained neatly by Ichigo's side. A rather impressive muscular shoulder blocked any other view Ichigo might have had.

A low mumble escaped Ichigo's lips as he sighed in resignation.

"I can't believe you're that much taller than me, stupid Pineapple."

"Heh heh, did you just notice shorty Strawbery?"

"I said _shut up_! Hurry and get us out! Can't you reach the door or something?"

"I already tried it, it's blocked from the outside, and I can't reach it with my sword without possibly killing one or both of us. Neither can you, even with your smaller bankai."

"Fuck! It's so stupid being trapped like this. We're supposed to be better!"

"Yeah right. Now quit squirming, seriously, it's getting hot in here."

"Tch."

Time slowly crept by and the closet seemingly began to shrink. Ichigo's heartbeat drummed loudly in his ears and he began noticing every little detail of the situation.

 _The slow, heavy breathing against his ear, tickling his neck, caressing his sensitive hairline._ Ichigo shifted uncomfortably.

 _The wonderfully toned chest showing through torn fabric slightly to his left._ He sniffed and turned his head even more, face flushing lightly.

 _The closeness of the other male_ , _if either shifted even slightly, they would touch._ Ichigo's breathing quickened.

 _The light touch of the other man's hand, just beside his ribs. The position of his knee, settled just between his legs._ Ichigo swallowed thickly.

A slight shift from the older male had Ichigo's mind grasping for control as the slight movement brought them into contact.

"Oi, you okay Ichigo? You're burning up, you didn't get poisoned from the hollow did you?" Renji shifted again, his lower body pressing against Ichigo's as he moved his head back for a better view of the younger male.

"It's nothing," Ichigo's face flamed as his hypersensitive body felt Renji move against him. "Probably just claustrophobia or some shit..."

"Are you sure, you're face is re-" Renji's voice cut off suddenly, causing Ichigo to reel back as far as possible. His face, surprisingly, flamed even brighter as his lower body reacted to the unintentional stimulus. "Wha-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed, shame coloring his voice. "I don't know either, jerk."

"Fine."

Ichigo's eyes flew wide as he felt Renji press against him harder. "W-what are you d-doing, Renji?"

"Call it 'spur of the moment.' It's hard not to react to being in such an intimate position, right? Don't worry," Ichigo gasped quietly when Renji's voice lowered to a seductive whisper. "I won't expect any more after this, neither should you. For now..."

Renji ground his hips against Ichigo, receiving a strangled moan in response.

"...let's have some fun."

A sweet warmth spread through Ichigo's body when Renji's mouth made contact with his ear, a low whine escaped his parted lips and his arms latched around the larger male.

"Renji..."

Ichigo parted his legs as Renji rubbed slowly against his awakening member, quiet moans filled the air as both men pleasured themselves with each other.

Hands roamed across clothed muscles, caressing, pinching, pleasuring. Renji sucked and licked along Ichigo's collarbone, igniting little fires that spread and raced him toward glorious bliss. His mind melted slowly, every sensation a new and exciting experience for the teen, yet it wasn't enough.

He needed more, much more. He gripped Renji's shirt and pulled it loose, baring the tattooed chest for his hands to roam. His own mouth moved to taste the heated flesh along Renji's shoulder, exciting him all the more.

"Renji, please..." Ichigo moaned between licks as the older male lowered his hand to rub the teen's hardness.

Renji moaned in agreement, shifting one hand to loosen his own hakama, as the other moved to untie Ichigo's.

Ichigo arched his back in anticipation, waiting for Renji to take him. Hungry lips met his own, every movement filled with desperate lust.

A hand caressed his rear, squeezing eagerly before moving to Ichigo's entrance.

Hardened members met in a heated dance as fingers pushed past his tightened ring of muscles.

No words were needed between the two as scissoring fingers finished preparations and Renji positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance. One swift movement had Ichigo keening in pleasure. His legs were spread even more when Renji lifted Ichigo for better access.

Renji's hips twitched and he began moving, slowly and painfully pleasing. He grunted and his thrusts increased in strength, pushing in, and pulling out, making the younger man lose control. Moans increased in volume and irregularity as pleasure built to frightening heights.

Stars flashed across Ichigo's vision as every thrust centered in on his burning bundle of nerves.

Renji felt Ichigo tighten around his length, his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist as he too, built toward release. Rhythm turned irregular, his thrusts deepened and quickened. Movements became increasingly frantic.

Ichigo shuddered once, fire exploding across his body as his seed sprayed over Renji's bared chest.

Renji groaned lowly as he shoved himself deep inside Ichigo, his member twitching wildly as he pumped his own release into the younger male.

Slow ragged breaths filled the air as both men slumped against each other, spent and content to relish in the after shocks of divine pleasure.

"What..." Ichigo gasped, then swallowed slowly. "What was that?"

"It was great, that's what. Forget what I said earlier, we're doing this again. Fuck, Strawberry, that was fucking hot."

"I agree, to both. Now...are we gonna find a way out?"

Renji shifted, still inside the younger male."Nah, I think I'll take one more round."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji's member once again roared to life inside him.

He grinned excitedly.

"Fine with me. Lead the way."

...

 **A/N:** Is it hot in here or what?

Grammar was checked! Hurray!

A/N 8-3-16: Now you look fucking stupid! XD Fuck oFf iF you HavEnt anythiNg nice to say, especially if "your" the first reviewer.

Review, Favorite, and Share the warmth XD


End file.
